


【疼锟】长夜灯

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Summary: ·假太监司礼监督公李永钦x京兆府府尹钱锟·本文的设定非本人原创，有类似设定·粗糙短打。
Relationships: 疼锟
Kudos: 11





	【疼锟】长夜灯

到了。

钱锟低着头随着秉着拂尘的一位公公，一路屏气凝神，不敢四处乱看。直到尖声细语回头向他嘱咐，红色的朝服边角应声停在了一座偌大宫殿门外。

深红的暗漆攀着立柱一路蜿蜒而上，鎏金的牌匾龙飞凤舞的题着几笔熟悉的文字。镂空的花纹和匍匐而去的砖印，已然在他每次的等待中被记忆的清清楚楚，尽管如此，却从未打消他心里的一丝紧张。

这里虽然植遍四月芳菲，却不曾有过飞鸟池鱼。入殿以来，除了身前带路的公公，竟是一人都没有见到。

伫立在殿外也嗅到的异香隐隐扑鼻，让他忍不住瑟缩了几下。

人人都道这东厂桃林，相隔几尺朱墙，这芳香四溢也可流通自如。

可他却知道，走过的这一路，下马车踩的人凳，身前公公亦步亦趋的香气，亭梁上的灯笼以及...那灯笼油，灯笼纸...

无一不与人有关。

这香气向来带着糜烂的死亡气息，上次和他接触之后，回到府中的那一刻，花圃中的花尽数败落，再联想到这开的妖冶的桃花，真是令人心生寒意...

“大人还在等什么？”

空旷的殿外空气中陡然流转出一声幽然的警告，吓得的他一个回神，乌纱帽慌乱的落在手心里，他找了找自己的嗓音，笑意勉强的施了小礼，“不劳烦公公了…”

对方闻声自阴影中露出面容崎岖，死水一潭的眼睛盯着他，“可别叫督公督公等急了....”

“大人还是快进去吧...”

仿佛是被践踏的蝼蚁一般，这漫不经心的目光落不到实处，感觉自己已经被大卸八块似的。那太监鬼神一般匿了踪影，让钱锟心里发毛，不得不飞快地转身，一闭眼一使劲就推开了宫殿的门，一下子跌了进去。

脚下也不知被什么东西绊了一跤，绶带在紧张中被微微拉扯，松松垮垮挂在腰间。这混乱中官帽也顾不上捡了，只听身后的门被骤然的大力关上，钱锟猛地一抬头，眼前的景象又将他震得连连倒退几步….

他捂住口鼻趴在一旁的台子上，反呕了起来。

遍地倒下的蒙着脸裹着黑纱人，歪歪扭扭的倒了一路，排列的太过紧密，被层层剥开皮肉而汩汩流出的鲜血已然汇入一片，还在漫无边际的蔓延着，洇红了他的鞋底。

显然，这些死尸都是来杀那人的….

可这死状….

胃里一阵剧烈的翻腾

他在这里都不愿再往前多走几步了，只是扶着台子干呕着。觉得好些了，才想起来自己是有要务在身，当今圣上委派身任京都府尹的他去调查参执府灭门惨案，不得耽搁，这才堪堪的站起身来，颤颤巍巍的沿着边缘胆战心惊的踩过去。

走过那一堆不堪入目以后，他才暗暗松了口气，定了定神，疾步向宫殿深处和影子亦步亦趋。轻车熟路的来到一个空旷的供奉着神像的地方，扭转了两侧烛台，后退了两步，等那墙壁的灰尘扑簌簌的落下，显出一条甬道，才慢慢的走了进去。

走道的尽头是另一番洞天之境。

视野豁然开朗，四周树林环合，长夜漫漫，微弱的光亮自穹顶的星宿和瑕月其身而来。他走着，目光倏忽有些惊艳。正中建了一座十尺长的鎏金浴池，侍女坐在池边将手中温热的美酒悉数化作一绺溪流，绾起一池流动的灵澈。

细细一看才发觉林子里依稀悬挂着肉干，树下赤裸的男男女女相互追逐，靡靡之音于晦暗不明中喘息，忽远忽近…

“呼”

前路的光亮自从他的踏入就一个个由远方模糊的灯笼映红了，袖口中有些泛潮的拳口这才微微松开了一些，心里也默默被融入了一丝热意，连鼻息中嗅到的曼陀沙华的香气都变得没有那么害怕了，甚至忽觉有些心安。

他怕黑，所以李永钦每次都吩咐人为他点灯。

想着也突然有了底气，忽略一切干扰的细枝末节，在长夜中，渐渐向那池子里背对着他的身影靠近....

身前一动不动的倚在池中的人安神，薄薄的的玄色绸缎在水波中若隐若现，衣襟大抵也是顺着胸廓慵懒的敞着，露出肌肉线条曼妙流畅的躯干，半身浸入一池温热

温醇的酒香混着一股无可辨拟的他的味道，以一种不可忽视的存在感敲打着钱锟脑中蓦地紧绷的弦。

一步，一步，又一步，周围承欢淫靡的人群如同幻影一般渐渐的淡了下去，似乎本就不曾存在。

“过来。”

这声音一出就让钱锟脸色变了变。

脑子里千回百转，现在跑是不能跑的，不然会死的更惨，踌躇了一小下，还是认命的往前挪了….一点点，就被无形的一股力量席卷入了水中，噗通的溅起了几尺高的水花

惨兮兮的从水里冒出头来，呛了好几口酒，几乎是同时，肌肤传来火辣辣的触感时，他意识到自己被脱得只剩中衣和亵裤。

抬头对上一个空洞又森然的视线。

果然。

他心想。

要完。

更糟糕的是他下意识转头就想游走，还没等他反应过来自己这痴傻举动，自己的脚踝已经被冰冷的手紧紧的攥住了，力道大的骨节都发出咯吱的声音。

钱锟惊得噗的吐了好几口泡泡，连忙在水中掉了个个儿，伸出手弓起身子扯住对方的手腕，顺着力慢慢划开一道水痕向李永钦靠近着….

不然身后这厮把他拖回去的时候能把人淹死。

如他预料之中一头撞进他的胸膛，摁在他的胸肌之间，他挣扎着好歹侧了个脸，将自己的鼻梁解救出来之后，目光顺理成章的落在了对方….开敞的衣襟顺着肌肉线条勾勒出的身材，慌忙闭上眼….但脸庞的柔嫩肌肤被….硬硬的小点硌着，赤裸的肌肤相接之间的水珠润滑着二人的体温，令他呼吸微微有些急促起来…

“督公大人~”闷闷的声音含着温热的呼吸喷洒在对方开敞的胸怀间，钱锟听到自己发出的狗腿子却暧昧的呼喊心里一激灵，羞耻的不知该如何是好。可自己这姿势，真是没眼看…

“上来。”阴冷的眸子逐渐慢慢的恢复了一点意识，但仍有些僵硬的发出指令，精壮的手臂从在怀中人的身侧移开，搭在身后的池沿上，等着让对方自己攀爬上自己的躯干。

不用想就知道自己的脸已经红透了，已经是扒着对方腰肢的钱锟咬咬牙忍着心里一股恼人的耻辱感，这厮真的是…..

将手臂缓缓的环在他的脖颈，收紧的力道让水流温温柔柔将他微张的腿托近了……已经被折磨的微微挺立的部位触到了他的下腹…..只听李永钦的嗓音在他的耳边变得黏腻了些，

“钱大人得凑近些说话，本宫才能听得真切…..”

趴在位高权重的某人身上的人瑟缩了一下，“督公说笑了，”钱锟感到自己的那里被大手抵住眼口，粗糙的摩挲着…低沉的喘息混着热气把他的耳垂咬到充血，“说说看…”泛着粉意的雪白身躯猛地一抖一抖，收紧了抓着对方宽肩的力道，试图忍住细碎的吟喘，颤着开口顺从道“是。”

“陛下口谕，司礼监负有监察文武百官之责，此事涉嫌西辽国暗探与朝中勾结，牵连六部甚广，务必彻查到底，一个不留….”

“知道了。”喑哑的应道。眼花里莫名闪了闪。 

蓦地，李永钦像是出了什么机械性的故障似的，用力托着钱锟手臂突然的脱力了一瞬，但反应过来后又及时的拽住了他的大臂，让他免受了再喝几口洗澡水的灾难性后果  
。

“抱紧我。”

与之前天差地别的松软温柔声线令后者讶然的睁大了眼，打了鸡血似的迅速扒着他的肩凑了上来，紧紧的贴近了他的脸庞去确认，“永钦？”

用了一秒大概判断了一下情况，对方的眸子微微暗了一下。

“嗯，是我。”将钱锟的半个拥抱圈成了完整的一个，顺着浮力掸了掸他的小东西，滑润的触感让他微微有些呼吸粗重。 “你终于出现了....”

身前的人顿了顿，神情染上了一丝戏谑又被压了下去“…” 温温柔柔压低了声音虔诚的在他眉心印了一个吻，“不要怕.....”

李永钦感受着硕大的物什因身下人诱人的身姿胀痛着，不禁低下头用唇蹭了蹭，眼眸也染上了点点情欲…一只手毫不费力的将他的腰带抽开，托着他的臀瓣摁在自己的怀里，空出的一只手在他领口下方揉搓，

“李永钦——嗯…”

“锟....”

手指微微送进去了几根，让钱锟咬住李永钦的耳垂娇吟不断，他用力抬高了自己腰身，顺着对方一下一下抵入高潮的点的动作舒缓的低吟。池水一阵颤动，圈出片片涟漪，上下涌动着交换着吻，伏在一人身上雪白的背脊有点点水珠滑落，粉色的晚霞在肌肤上漾开…..

p>“你只能是我的...."

“唔…..”

…….

一轮罢了，池中相拥的两人蓦地被惊醒的钱锟一掌分开了 ，压抑住的盈盈的香气又开始钻入他的鼻息，逐渐妖冶的眉心和眼眸，在李永钦的脸上显得格外诡异…

分离的唇轻轻舔了一下带血的嘴角，瞳孔微微倒立出蛇的冷然，“与钱大人谈论共事，本宫十分欢喜。”

“钱大人可欢喜？”

背后陡然升上渗人的寒意，钱锟感觉到身前人的体温在飞速的骤然下降，仿佛刚刚是在和一具尸体接吻做爱，甜甜的温热触感转变成阴冷的滑腻气息在他舌尖隐隐作痛…

难过又愤怒的情绪一个劲儿的往他的鼻尖钻

“你把李永钦还给我！”

他森然的笑了，冷哼一声，悠悠的掰过他的脸，看着对方紧张的胸脯起伏轻蔑的用毫无生气的眼睛直视着他。紧接着掐着钱锟的下巴强迫他张口，渡一口烈酒呛得对方连连挣扎却被出奇大的力道紧紧的摁着，一吻持续未完，池壁又发出撞击的声响，憋红的脸庞和惨白的肌肤在池中激烈的溅起了水花…

呜咽声压抑着于林中隐隐作响，长夜漫漫，灯笼的红意漫漫殷红了，干涸的蜡油一滴一滴的向下淌着。

.....

点一盏长夜灯，水波荡漾，春光良景，芸生欢喜。

惟有痴情人不语。


End file.
